


The Dangers of Ancient Technology

by StarbucksSue



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 09:02:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1130739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarbucksSue/pseuds/StarbucksSue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for logans_girl2001 for Day 10 of the Fandom Snowflake Challenge</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Dangers of Ancient Technology

**Author's Note:**

> Written for logans_girl2001 for Day 10 of the Fandom Snowflake Challenge

John slipped silently into the lab, coffee mug in one hand and chocolate muffin in the other. He stopped and smiled softly at the sight of his lover bent over his laptop, typing furiously.

Rodney hadn't stopped searching the database since Zelenka had collapsed after Kavanagh's experiment with an unknown piece of ancient tech had left Radek lying unconscious in the infirmary, pale and barely breathing, with Carson hovering anxiously at his side. 

At 02:00 Rodney was alone in the lab, everyone else having long been sent to at least get some rest if not sleep. The innocent looking piece of tech sat at Rodney's side, everyone had been forbidden to touch it on pain of death it until they knew what was for.

John stepped forward, he wasn't being particularly stealthy but, absorbed as he was with his task, Rodney didn't notice until the mug was literally wafted under his nose.

"Radek's awake," John said softly, handing over both coffee and muffin to his exhausted lover. "Carson's checked him over and he doesn't seem any worse for wear. He's got no idea what happened, doesn't remember a thing."

"Oh thank God," Rodney sighed deeply. "That idiot Kavanagh shouldn't be allowed anywhere near the labs, let alone Ancient tech." He took a large bite of the muffin, closing his eyes in blissed appreciation and making pornographic noises until he swallowed the last bite. At that John couldn't resist any longer, taking Rodney's face in his hands and kissing him gently. 

"Come on," John murmured, pulling away slightly. "There's nothing else you need to do tonight, let's escape to bed while the going's good, the device will still be here in the morning."


End file.
